Transaction alert and offer messages that are sent to a mobile device are displayed on the mobile device according to the date they were sent to or received by the mobile device. As the mobile device receives more and more of such transaction alert and offer messages, a consumer's mobile device can be filled with such transaction alert and offer messages making it very difficult for the consumer to manage them. In the case of offers, the sheer numbers of offers received at a mobile device may cause the consumer to potentially miss using a relevant offer before the expiration date of the offer. In the case of transaction alerts, the sheer number of alerts messages received may cause the consumer to delete such alert messages as they come in. The consumer may consequently be unable to keep track of such alert messages for later recordkeeping.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems individually and collectively.